Ferris Wheels and Ice Cream
by myth66
Summary: Germany X Reader. When Germany is on a business trip in London England, he wants to see some of the sights. But one of them isn't a very nice place to (insert your name here) Fluff. Done.


You stared up the monstrous ride in front of you, not willing to go on.

It wasn't that you thought it was boring, it's because you had a fear of them, ever since you were five.

_~Age Five~_

_"Here, (f/n)" You father said, walking you through the amusement park, located in Kuwait._

_Your father was military, and he received a posting to the Middle East for a course. On the weekends, he'd take you and your mother to the markets, the museum, or the fair._

_Today was the fair._

_You looked up at the Ferris Wheel, the setting sun glinting on its metal frame. It wasn't that big, just a small one. You were first in line, the only one in line. The man let you on, accepting the tickets from your dad._

_You climbed in carefully, looking around at the metal cage that takes you up and around._

_At the time, you didn't know it, but this would traumatize you for life._

_As it started to move, you pressed you face up to the grid of wire, looking at your waving parents and waving back._

_As you approached the top, you looked down, your (h/c) hair falling in front of your eyes._

_Everything seemed so small, and you started to panic._

_You wanted off._

_But you kept going around and around; your idiot father thought you were laughing. You mother thought otherwise, and managed to get the guy to stop the wheel, and you ran out of the cage, tears streaming down your face as you hugged your mothers' legs._

_You don't know what bothered you, but it wasn't the height; you can go on roller coasters and planes just fine._

_You haven't been on one since._

_~This Time Skip is brought to you by Alfred eating burgers~_

Ludwig grabbed you wrist, pulling you towards the dreaded ride.

But not just any; one of the largest, located in England. The London Eye.

Ludwig was here for a conference with Arthur, and had a few days off to explore; one thing he wanted to do was the Eye. Of course, you hadn't told him about your fear.

"Come on, (f/n)!"

He was surprisingly excited about this.

You followed along, not sure what to expect.

You climbed into one of the big, clear bubbles that takes you up and around. No one else was on, just you two; perks of being a foreign diplomat, you guessed.

One rotation. Then you get off. Not too bad, right?

You gulped. One rotation was half an hour.

Thirty minutes of hell. Eighteen hun-dread seconds of doom.

Oh dear.

By now, you were a quarter of the way up, and shaking like a leaf. You refused to stand up from the bench and share Ludwig's enthusiasm in looking around.

Almost at the top, he came over and sat next to you. "_Fräulein_? Are you okay?" You shook your head and he pried you hand off the other; you had been digging you nails in to the back of one hand, and a couple drops of blood seeped out.

"Vhat's vrong?" He asked, concern lacing his words.

"I.. I'm scared." Tears dropped from your now closed eyes onto your lap, as the German pulled you close to him.

"_Vas?!_ Of heights?"

You shook your head, clutching his hand tighter.

He thought for a moment. "Ze Ferris Vheel itself, _ja?_"

This time, you nodded.

"Vhy?"

You recounted the entire story to him, tears falling freely.

He hugged you tightly, and you cried into his shirt.

"Ze ride vill be ending in just over five minutes, (nickname)."

You nodded, solemnly, as you clutched Ludwig's t-shirt.

He petted you hair, then picked you up as the capsule pulled into the station.

He exited the pod, with you swung over his shoulder.

"_Fräulein,_ I know vhat vill cheer you up!"

He ran as fast as he could, dodging other tourists and people, making his way to a little stand along the Thames river.

The entire way, you protested against him running like that; it hurt your ribs, bouncing up and down.

He finally flipped you off his shoulder and placed you on the ground, feet first.

It felt good to have your feet back on solid ground.

He spoke to the man in the little food stand, and handed him some money.

After a moment, he turned back to you, a cone of white ice cream in each hand.

"Here. Zhis vill make you happy." He handed a cone to you, and your (e/c) eyes widened on the sight of the cold dessert.

You snatched the cone from a laughing Ludwig, as he you started to ravenously attack the sweet treat.

After you both had finished them, cones and all, (Of course, you ate Luwig's cone) he pulled you into a hug. "Zhere. All better now?"

You nodded, hugging him closer, as the sun set on the river Thames.

"See, (n/n)? Ice cream does fix everyzhing."

* * *

_**A/N: This was slightly based off my own experiance.**_

_**I hate Ferris Wheels.**_

_**And my fear came form Kuwait.**_


End file.
